villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gargoyles (folklore)
Although Gargoyles refers to architectural element in form of stone figures to decorate the roofs, gutters, and overhangs of various structures (often of the Gothic architectural style) as well as diverting waterflow away from the building to preserve it, in legends and fiction, they are monsters disguised as one. At day, they remain inanimate atop of cathedrals, castles, overlooking the area below for any potential trouble all while blending in with regular gargoyles nearby. Once the night comes, it is believed the creatures animate, to fend off evil spirits that may invade their (and even their inhabitants') homes. Origin The legends about sentient gargoyles originated from Legend of the Gargouille. Around 600 A.D., St Romanus of Rouen, the former chancellor of the Merovingian king Clotaire II who was made bishop, slayed or subdued a dragon-like creature by the name La Gargouille, which had been terrorizing the town of Rouen for centuries. Following Romanus's success, the townspeople burned the monster at the stake, however its head would not combust — the body part had been tempered by its fiery breath. The people then decided that instead, they would preserve the creatures head and mount it to the exterior of their church, which has since acted as a ward to fend off other dragons and evil spirits from attacking the town. Description Gargoyles are often made of stone, and are located atop various Gothic structures (mainly churches and castles). Their features vary in appearance, ranging from having the appearance of various animals, such as goats or birds, but occasionally will have humanoid features as well. Some gargoyles (though not all) are depicted as possessing wings, indicating that they are capable of flight. A gargoyle usually does not need to eat to survive, although in pop culture, they may occasionally consume pigeons. A common belief is that Gargoyles are actually living beings that largely resemble statues, while others are depicted as being demonic vessels. Gargoyles' main job is to protect the structure(s) they are positioned atop of as well as the structure's inhabitants by warding off evil spirits and monsters being various supernatural means (similar to Jack o' Lanterns during Halloween). On a more realistic take, some gargoyles also act as waterspouts made to divert water way from structures as a means to help preserve them from water damage. Popular Culture Heroic Gargoyles have made numerous appearances in various forms of media. Among some of the most well-known fictional gargoyles include Victor, Hugo, & Laverne , a trio of gargoyles from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, who serve as voices of reason to the film's protagonist Quasimodo. Another well-known example are the titular protagonists of Disney's'' Gargoyles'', who are led by Goliath; like their traditional counterparts, the team fights off evil monsters to protect humanity. Outside of Disney, Constable Downspout is a heroic gargoyle who is part of the Ankh-Morpork City Watch, who like most gargoyles of folklore, can remain completely still for entire days as a means to watch over the city he protects. Gargoyles appear in the Mobile Game Clash of Clans, in which they are called "Minions". They are a flying unit that costs Dark Elixir and shoots short-ranged projectiles as its form of attacking in-game. They are also undetectable by seeking air mines. At the Builder Base location, they are given an upgraded form called "Beta Minions", which give off a green, radioactive glow and have a special ability which allows them to fire the first set of projectiles at a longer range than usual. Category:Monsters Category:Possessed Objects Category:Demon Category:Guardians Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:On & Off Category:Stock Characters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Paranormal Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Golems Category:Protective